Remember me
by Midnite2ndLife
Summary: Dad, I want you to meet someone special!" They straightened, rubbing his back. He turned and the world froze for the ex-samurai.“...Fai...?” KuroxOC KuroxFai FaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane stared out the window, bored. Sighing, he turned to the stack of papers on his desk, flicking through them. He had finished it all. Again. Most would be happy but Kurogane wasn't because that meant he had nothing to do for the next unknown amount of hours. Growling slightly, he stared out of the window again, watching all the cars below slink along like ants. His executive office was as boring as it was big and lavish. He spun his eyes across the expanse of soft carpet and polished steel. His style. His gaze settled on Ginryuu. His katana had gone into retirement when he got the job. When he first arrived here, alone, he had been shocked to discover that one would be sent to prison for carrying ones family heirloom at their hip. He tightened his hand around the scaled steel grip, letting his muscles relax. He lifted it of the stand he hand-carved, slicing the blade through the air. He had kept it perfect, honing the blade like he used it every day. Setting the beautiful steel back into the saya, he put it down, resting two fingers on the dragon shaped tsuka. A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of his new secretary.

"Hey, Kuro-sama."

He smiled bitterly, memories attacking him again. He stood, going over to her. She smiled up at his tall figure, her shoulder length, messy blonde hair framing her hazel eyes and pale skin. He felt something pressed into his chest through the leather half-trench he wore, and he looked down, almost happy to see a stack of paper. He grabbed it, yelping when deft hands slipped into the back pocket of his jeans, slipping out his wallet. He glared while she smiled, riffling through the thick wad of money and pulling out a 20 note.

"What's that for?"

She leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Our dinner."

She grinned at him, then frowned, realising the man had forgotten it was her birthday.

"...You forgot!"

He put his hands up to ward of the volley of hits, backing away slightly.

"Oi! I didn't anyway. I just forgot about the dinner."

He grabbed a small package out of his desk, passing it to her with a small blush. She took it an unwrapped the fine paper, smirking slightly.

"Aww, thanks. It beautiful."

He took the slender silver snake chain from her, clipping it on. The sapphire gleamed brilliant blue, reflecting all. She reached up again, hugging him and gently brushing their lips together. He smiled against them, wrapping strong arms around the lean figure. As she pulled away, running a delicate hand through her hair, he collapsed back into his chair, starting on the sheets of paper. It was such an easy job for him. He basically had to 'register' weapons for the world fighting forces. So, make sure they were working and such like. He got a lot of katana papers too, because he had a lot of experience in the matter. So it was up to him if he wanted America's weapons to be rendered useless or not. And it was mildly high-risk. So that bumped up the bill too. He finished in an hour, 

grabbing his bag and waiting for Yuki to finish. The Japanese name often stirred something in him, what he didn't know.

"You right?"

She nodded, pulling a fancy jacket around her shoulders. They stepped out, wincing slightly at the cold air. Yuki grabbed his arm, holding it around her shoulders.

"Yuki?"

A blonde head popped around the door, smiling inanely. Kurogane was sprawled in his chair, shirt open to reveal a god-like torso with a hand grinding into his forehead. The laptop was open in front of him and he looked haggard. She shut the door carefully, stepping over softly. She got behind him, leaning on his broad shoulder.

"What's up?"

Slipping her hands underneath the collar of the cotton shirt, she massaged the considerable bulk of muscle, feeling it loosen. He growled, letting his head fall back.

"I need to do something. Anything."

She paused in her relentless relaxing of the muscle, kissing his brow.

"We could...go for lunch?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Meet my parents?"

His eyes shot open and he twisted, looking at her.

"Why not? Dad's pretty cool."

"...How old are you?"

She giggled, sliding into his lap. She nestled against his bare chest, caressing the dips and curves of his toned stomach. Kurogane sighed, nodding faintly.

"Anything's better than reading letters from the Russian General asking why the use of his .45 wasn't allowed. The idiot won't believe the nick in the muzzle gonna cause it to backfire one day."

"That's why I love you. So observant and you don't want people to get hurt."

"...Shut up."

"I love you too, Kuro-tan..."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Kurogane clenched his jaw, pulling into the neat driveway of his girlfriends parents place. As they made their way up the path, a way smaller hand slipped comfortably into his larger tanned one, warming it. He smiled down at her, stepping back slightly as they reached the door.

Yuki knocked, a couple of seconds later the door opening to reveal a nice looking brunette lady who had kept her age well. She gasped at the sight of her daughter and Kurogane, ushering them inside with many 'Oh my lords' and 'how are you' s.

"Baby, how have you been! And, should I say, who's this fine young gentleman?"

She smiled warmly in Kurogane's direction, hugging her daughter.

"This is Kurogane, mum. He's my..."

"Boyfriend."

He outstretched a muscular arm, shaking hands with the older lady. She smiled wider, eyes bright.

"Where's dad?"

She made a hmm noise, looking out the back exasperatedly.

"He's working in the garden. I swear he loves it more than he loves me..."

Yuki pulled him out the back, all happy smiles.

"Dad! I need you to meet someone!"

A grey-blonde head was bent in a flourishing rose bush, clipping back the red blooms. He straightened, rubbing his back. He turned and the world froze for the ex-samurai.

"...Fai...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: _Finally, chapter 2. I'm laaazy. And had a most wonderbar case of writers block. _

__________________________________________________

"...Fai..."

7 years.

"...Kuro-sama..."

Here.

His hand went lax, slipping out of Yuki's. Fai dropped the shears.

"Y-y-you... W-what..."

Kurogane's arms where suddenly full of a sobbing ex-magician, his eyes just staring blankly at the spot he had been. He heard, faintly, Yuki's surprised yell and her mother's call, but he slid his eyes shut and buried his face into the soft hair. They dropped messily to their knees. It was cheesy, thinking back on it. Fai's hands clutched desperately at his shirt and fisted the back of his hair, head pressed into the crook of his neck, violent tears wetting the tan skin. Kurogane couldn't breathe. He felt like everything he'd known had ceased to exist, time stopped life stopped. He choked. When Fai carefully pulled away, slowly, finally, he still held on to Kurogane's shirt, refusing to let go. They stood up and Fai held his face to Kurogane's body again, arms around his waist.

"Kurogane?"

Yuki's sweet voice sauntered through his head, worried, scared and confused. His first attempt at speaking was a gruff breaking of voice, and then it cleared.

"I. Used to travel with him. Years ago."

Fai let out another sob.

"Then we were separated. 7 years."

Yuki frowned and went to question further, but he shook his head, attempting to lead Fai indoors. This would take some time to figure out.

"A-and then Sakura and Syaoran disappeared with Mokona, accidentally I think, and I was left in this world..."

Kurogane had his head in his hands, nodding as the blonde man put the pieces together. They landed briefly and Kurogane had somehow been left behind, then they tried to come back and Fai got left behind. But he was, in weird universal travel time, delivered before Kurogane had gotten there, hence his age. Fai's wife and daughter; Kurogane was never going to get used to that, looked at both of them with incredibly calm faces considering the circumstances. After all, it's not every day you learn people can travel through time. Yuki smiled as gently as ever at Kurogane, leaning forward to touch his knee, massaging it softly. The man released a tired sigh as she shook her head. She'd always understand, Yuki. Anything.

"Kurogane, honey? Umm, did you have something to drink before we drove here?"

He shook his head, wondering why she asked.

"Are you sure? Did you have any sort of medication at all?"

Now he frowned.

"You where with me the entire time. Why would I?"

She thought over her words, enunciating her words as if speaking to a tired and angry toddler.

"When we get back, I'll take you to bed okay? It's been a long day and you said you where stressed from work, okay Baby? C'mon."

She wrapped her hands around his much larger one but he didn't move.

"No. I'm not leaving Fai again."

She tugged slightly, nodding to her mother in a kind of 'deal with dad please'. Kurogane shook his head disbelievingly.

"What? No! You don't believe me?"

He stood up suddenly, backing away from her. He made to grab for Fai but Yuki's mother shrieked and dived in front of his shuddering form. He stumbled and accidentally knocked her when he fell, making her clip her leg on the table. It started to bleed. Kurogane made to get up off the floor, red tainting his face from the small split on his forehead.

"Don't move! I'm calling the police! Hello! Yes, there's a mad man at my house! He's trying to hurt my husband!"

Yuki stepped away from him and Kurogane couldn't move. His life had fallen apart in a couple of minutes.

"I can't _believe_ I trusted you! _Getawayfromme_."

Kurogane had taken a step toward her, wanting to touch her shoulder. His hand dropped as he stared at it like it had killed her family or something. He couldn't move. The entire situation was just so unreal. He couldn't move even when his arms where forced incredibly roughly behind his back, slammed into too tight cuffs and shoved on the ground with a gun at his head. Fai was still on the couch, chest shaking slightly his only indication of knowing anything was happening. The man didn't seem to deal well with stress or surprise.

"...just get him out! Just out! He's dangerous!"

He closed his eyes against Yuki's harsh words as something sharp and ohmygodwhatisthatithurtsshit was pressed to his back, shocking him into painful unconsciousness.


End file.
